valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Frollo
allies' ATK 650% • DEF 450% up / 30% chance |skill lv10 = All allies' ATK 650% • DEF 450% up / 40% chance |procs = 4 |skill 3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill 3 lv1 = Shape of Love ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +50% / Demon Core +50% / Pts +200% |skill 3 lv10 = The Shape of Love] ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs 3 = -1 |skill 3 end = 2020-02-12 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill g = ☆Copycat Lecture |skill g lv1 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 30% chance |skill g lv10 = All allies' ATK 700% • DEF 500% up / 40% chance |procs g = 4 |skill g2 = ☆Copycat Lecture |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 50% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill g3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill g3 lv1 = The Shape of Love] ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs g3 = -1 |skill g3 end = 2020-02-12 12:00:00 +0900 JST |skill x = ★Copycat Lecture |skill x lv1 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 600% up / 40% chance |skill x lv10 = All allies' ATK 800% • DEF 600% up / 50% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Copycat Lecture |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Resurrect and fully recover all allies after a successfull attack / 50% chance |procs x2 = 2 |skill x3 = SP Demon Realm Skill |skill x3 lv1 = The Shape of Love] ATK & DEF 10× / Soldiers +100% / Demon Core +100% / Pts +500% |procs x3 = -1 |skill x3 end = 2020-02-12 12:00:00 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = This Jessican priestess has no experience but hopes to be like the Oracle someday. |friendship = Please don't expect much of me. I'm still learning. |meet = At your service, Milord. So, um...where's the Oracle? |battle start = The Oracle is my idol! |battle end = I need to learn more magic! |friendship max = I've learned some support magic to help out Jessica. |friendship event = I've no experience, but I'll learn from the Oracle. I've already learned the art of the 24-hour lecture. |rebirth = Jessica said I could join her despite my lack of experience. I'm trying to learn more magic to cut down on medical costs. I'm going to be a master healer before long! |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}